The Powerful Blood of Neena
by KylaJade201
Summary: Lucy Hamilton isn't only the best friend of Solange Drake but she is also the daughter of legendary Vamp slayer/Hel-Blar killer, Trevor James, a descendant of the people who created Helios- Ra Academy and of Neena, Mother Nature's immortal daughter, AKA the Moon Queen. As she adjusts back to her life in Violet Hill after spending 3 years away, her only problems are Power and Love.
1. Chapter 1 - Home

Hello all. I am quite _new_ at this so yeah. BTW I haven't red the entire book series, unfortunately. Good criticism appreciated as well as advice. **Lucy** is also a **tad** (just a tad) **different** in this **story**. Um, I hope you enjoy reading this. Remember, **good criticism needed** !** Thanks :D ****(****And if you don't like people describing what the characters are wearing, then I suggest you don't continue reading.)**

**Chapter One**

Three years ago, I was just a mouthy, 5'6, brown wedged, naturally baby blue streaked, bob hairred girl with retro colored, cat eye-shaped glasses, who just so happened to be the best friend of a human, genetically vampire girl. It'a all changed now. I've grown four inches, my hair's down to my elbows, and I no longer wear glasses. But I am still-I think-the best friend of a vampire.

My bloods still the same though. I am still the daughter of my secretly known moon queen mother and the legendary vampire slayng father, along with being the granddaughter of Mother Nature herself. Yes, I have a mother who is the moon queen, yes I have a grandmother who I've only seen twice in my life but have felt so many more times-like every other human and creature living on this earth has-and yes I have a father who is a vampire slayer, currently in charged of the Helios Ra academies and buisness. His ancestors were the creators of the vampire slaying career, and my mother is the immortal daughter of mother nature. Weird right? I think so, and me knowing the fact that I am a moon princess, doesn't help decrease the weirdness. I mean my mother has lived longer than any vampire known to mankind. My father on the other hand has only lived for 36 years counting. He'll, sadly, die. That is something I don't look foward to see happen. My mother and I will still look young and strong, while he'll look old and fragile.

I sigh as I get out of the taxi. The taxi-man grabbed my luggage out of the boot. I paid him and he left. I look at my family house and smile. I walk up with my luggage in my hand and knock on the front door.

My mother answered it, wide eyed with a huge smile on her face. "Lucy, my darling is that you?"

I nod. "Hi Mom," I said as tears welled up in her eyes.

She hugged me tightly. "My baby girl has come home," she choked, letting go of me. She took a good look at me and grinned. "She's changed as well,"

I chuckle. "It's been three years mother," I reminded her, smiling happily. None of my family have seen me in that amount of time because I had-still have-a busy life. But when I got a good look at her, all I saw was a possible older version of me, dressed in a dark blue, halter neck top, black jeans, and blackheel boots. My God, she could've easily been mistakened as my older sister. Eek! "What's the occasion?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked down quickly and then back at me. "I have a Helios- Ra party to attend, but it is also Christabelle's 21st birthday," she answered simply.

"Oh," Her 21st? I'm her cousin. How could I forget her birthday? "I guess I came at the wrong time..."

"Um no honey. Since you're here, you can come with me to the Drakes to see Christa," she interupted, chuckling. "Okay?"

"But mom, I have to like, get ready. Especially if I'm going out." I said, gesturing to my plain blue, denim mini shorts, t-shirt, and denim jacket. My nails were odd because they were classical black, and manicured.

"Then hurry," she said, laughing. "We have to leave by 6:45," she gestured to the clock. It was 6 pm on the dot.

"Okay," I said, sounding excited. I rushed upstairs to my old room and dropped my luggage. I grabbed a towel, turned the shower on, and unchanged. I washed my body wih a soap that had the scent of tangerine, red fruits and vanilla. The shampoo and conidtioner smelt like rose and vanilla musk.

After I washed myself, I hopped out the shower, got dried and quickly changed into my clothing. It was a leopard print dress, with (leopard) platform heels. I placed a black leather waist belt around the dress, and added my dark leather jacket on afterwards. Once I was fully clothed and my hair was blow dried and messy, I added the animal print necklance, earings, bangles, and rings. I applied some black eye-liner, concealer, mascara, and lip-gloss.

I checked the time. Shoot! 6:55 pm. I run downstairs and find that my mother is already in her black lambourghini. I roll my eyes. My mother loves to get the modern day stuff. She toots. I sigh as I hop in. She was also wearing a leather jacket. Okay seriously. Is she suppose to be my mom or my sister?

She checked me out. "You look very beautiful baby girl," she commented. Oh yeah. Definitly my mom.

I roll my eyes again and smile. "Mom, I am 19 years old. Not 5." I clearly said.

She chuckles. "Yes, but you will always be my baby girl," She kissed me on the cheek before she began to drive.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Oh, he's already at the 'll be so happy to see you," she replied, smiling at me.

I smiled. "I can't wait to see him, and show him how much I've grown. Hopefully now he won't call me his little angel,"

She snorted. "You should know that you're father hasn't changed,"


	2. Chapter 2 - Christabel's 21st

**Chapter Two**

**NICHOLAS**

As we all waited around for Neena, the girls' were all double checking themselves in the mirror and taking photos.

"Smile!" Chloe chimed once again. Snap!

"Can you girls' stop taking photo's for at least a minute? The snap sound is pissing me off," I heard Marcus mutter under his breath. I think it was pissing us all off.

Chloe and the girls, except Christabelle, rolled their eyes, while she sighed. "I really wished Lucy was here. She's the only one that's missing," every word that came out of Christabelle's mouth was unfortunately true. Lucy was the only missing piece to the jigsaw puzzle...and to my life. Yeah, I miss her like hell. But acting like how Quin was when he was single, has really helped...

We all heard a car turn up in the driveway. My father came into the living room with my mother, looking like they were ready to fight.

My mom sighed. "Unfortuantely, some vampire buisness has come up..." just as she said that, we heard footsteps walk into the living room, and all eyes shot to the girl who looked exactly like Lucy...wait a minute...that girl is Lucy. Except her hair was long, she'd grown, and she no longer wore glasses.

She grinned as she looked at the girls' surprised faces. "Hey Guys!"

All of them except Isabeau ran to her and almost knocked her down. All that came to my ears was her name, "Lucy!", being shouted at different times.

Lucy laughed as they let her go. She looked at Christabelle who had the face of a little kid seeing Santa. "Happy Birthday," she smiled. "But unfortuantely I'm present-less. Sorry about that." she looked at Christabelle apologetically.

"All good!" she squealed. "The main thing is that you're here!" she looked Lucy up and down. "And you've changed, alot."

Lucy nodded. "It has been three years," she reminded us all. She then looked at my parents who also had shocked looks on their faces. Well...I think we all did. They did the classic hug and kiss on the cheek buisness. Lucy also did that to Aunt Hycanith, Isabeau, and Bruno. But when it came to my brothers and Kieran, it was a hug, a smile, and a sneaky remark.

"Hey Nicholas," she greeted, smiling at me sweetly. We embraced, and as we did, painful memories shot back to me like lightening. I never wanted to let her go.

"Hey," I whispered, sniffing in her now Rose and vanilla musk scented hair, and holding her tightly. Damn it Nicholas! This girl was the best and worst thing that ever happened to you're life. Literally. I hurt everyday because of her...and I feel guilt because...nevermind.

She pulled back and smiled at me. But then she looked up as though someone was calling her. Neena did the same.

Lucy moaned and rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?" she asked, looking at her mother.

Neena met her eyes and shook her head, smilingly. "I think you're grandmother will understand..."

All of a sudden, we heard thunder, lightening, and rain.

Lucy let out a heavy sigh. "Coming grandma..." she said under her breath. Mother Nature...

"No. I'll go and tell her that you'll see her first thing tomorrow morning," Neena interupted. The thunder, lightening, and rain increased to a point where the lights in the house were about to blow out. "I'll go now actually," but just as she was about to gleam her way out of here, she looked at Christabelle. "Happy birthday my darling,"

Christabelle smiled and nodded.

**LUCY**

As my mother gleamed herself to see my grandmother, aka, Mother Nature, I looked at Solange. "So, are we talking about Lerox?"

"Of course," she replied.

"You lot enjoy yourselves, and don't get into any trouble," Helena said, smiling at us all. She looked at me once before joining Liam, and smiled. "It's good to have you home, Lucy," And with that, she was gone. I smiled even brighter. It feels good to be home. Even though I'm in the same room with the person who I have always loved, but painfully broke up with a few years ago...let's not go into that sad memory.

"Well, let's go already," I said, already walking to the door. "Should we gleam, orb, or grab a taxi to the Club?" I asked, seriously.

"Can you do that thing that you're mom does now?" Christabelle asked as we stepped foot onto the porch. The rain, thunder, and lightning had stopped. That means my mother's told my grandmother.

I looked at her and smirk. "There is a heck load I can do now, Christa,"

I held out my hand, gesturing for them to join together. I thought about the club, and within moments, we were just outside of it. Music throbbed loudly as we entered it all together. But as soon as I had a few shots and drinks, and my leather jacket was off, I grabbed the girls and ditched the boys. We laughed as we swayed hips and moved swiftly to the music. There were a few "Woo!"s and "Yeah!" coming out of our mouths as the guys came to dance with us. I danced with another random guy as Marcus was dancing with Chloe and Sebastian was dancing with another girl. Unusual, but yeah. Nicholas was nowhere in sight. Until I saw him with another young and hot blonde. A sudden rush of envious suspicious rushed through me. Crap! You and Nicholas are the past. You and the guy you're dancing with might possibly be the future. Nicholas is only doing this to piss me off...right? They began to tongue kiss. Oh yeah, he definitly pushed my button.

I turned away quickly, before I ended up sending fire through their girl's mind, and looked at the guy who I had been dancing with as a distraction. He was tall and young, with short, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and he had a flawless olive tone. He looked...handsome and most definitly sexy, even under the colorful lights beaming down at us. Nicholas wants to play that game, then I'll play along with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst he wrapped his, firmly, around my waist. We smirked at each other, seductively, and continued to move, erotically.

The next thing I knew, a long, wavy, dark brown haired girl, with electrifying light blue eyes and the same complexion as the guy, had ripped me away while the guy laughed. I laughed along with him as I danced with the girl who had her hands on my waist, moving with me. I wanted to get away from her and tell her, "I'm straight!" but I was sandwiched between both my dance partners. I glanced at the crew and grinned as they stared at me in shock. I winked at them all as they shook their heads and laughed.  
My head turned to the guy who was now only inches away from my mouth. I could strongly smell the tequilla coming off from him. I smirked at him, and somehow our lips met. The kiss we shared was at first hungry, but it later turned into a kiss craving for sexual desire. I realised that the girl's hands were still on me. Oh shit. I pulled away confused, only to see him smirking. He winked at me before walking away towards the bar. Okay...

The girl came infront of me and connected her fingers with mine. We moved slowly, and before I knew it, her lips touched mine and we began to tongue kiss. I pulled away, scoffed and touched my lips gracefully. I looked her up and down as she smirked, smugingly. I burrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips. I turn away thinking, 'What the hell just happened?'. I was suddenly sober as I walked to the guys and girls.

"318," I said to the bartender. I looked at the crew who had really surprised looks on their faces off. I smirked as the bartender handed me my jacket. "Do you guys want to go?" I shouted over the music. They nodded. We all sauntered outside in silence. "Taxi or gleam?" I asked. But as I asked, the two people I danced and kissed with, came out of the club. The guy's arm was around the girls shoulders whilst hers was around his waist. They looked at me and smirked. I got a better look at them both and realised that they both looked undeniably sexy.

"I hope you enjoyed you're night," the girl called out, as she descended into the night. The guy looked me up and down before actually meeting my eyes. He smirked as he turned to face the front. "I know I did," she said, turning her head to look at me and wink. But she continued walking. She glanced back up to the front, as they turned around a corner.

"Well, well," Christabelle said. I looked back at them to find all staring at me except for Nicholas. He was looking down, both hands in his front pockets. God, he looked sexy.

Christabelle smirked. "It seems though us girls need to catch up, yeah?" the girls, except Isabeau, and I giggled.

I sigh. "So once again, gleam, or taxi?"

"Gleam. The sun will be up in another hour or so." Solange answered, smiling at me. We joined our hands together and gleamed back to the Drakes household. I plop myself on the armchair and heaved out a sigh. I closed my eyes and moaned.

"What?" Solange asked as she sat opposite me.

"I have to see Mother Nature first thing today," I said, opening my eyes and looking at her. "I think I better head off." I stood up.

"You know you can stay here right?" Solange came up to me.

"Yeah, I know. But I still need to see my dad." I replied.

She nodded. "You _are_ going to stay here for a few nights while you're here, right?"

I nod. "Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon," I assured her, smiling. Her and the girls eyes widened. But before they could ask, I gleamed to the house. I checked the time. 4:28 am. I sat on the couch, sighed heavily, and closed my eyes. I'm too tired to walk to my room, or even gleam. Everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3 - Daylight Time

**Enjoy ! :)**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up in my bed. I still had my clothes on, but my shoes were off, along with my jewellery. And I had a nice, warm blanket on me. Yeah, it was summer now. But it's still changing. In about another day or two, the season will define it's name and turn really hot. Hopefully my grandmother doesn't get angry at anyone on earth, and turn some days into a blazing hot heatwave. I sigh. As I can, unfortunately and embarrasingly, recall myself having an extremely heated time with Nicholas. In the end, I 'cooled' off...with his help of course...and I lost my virginity. It's a good thing I didn't get pregnant. My mom would've killed me with the help of my dad.

I got up and had a quick shower. I dried off and changed into dark pink mini denim shorts, a white shoestring singlet, and a dark pink, cropped denim jacket. Surprisingly, I felt like wearing pink. Girly and totally not what I would wear, but I feel in the mood for the color. I smile as I French plait my hair and grab my gladiator glasses. I put my cell phone in my brown frilly satchel along with my purse. I slip my feet into my dark pink ballet flats, and walk downstairs, chanting a spell as I always did to tidy up my room. I heard my door shut. I look at the clock 2:30 pm. Crap! Well, if there's no heatwave, it means grandma's not angry.

"Lucy? Is that you?" I heard a very familiar male's voice.

I turned to the living room and found my father standing there with a happy expression on his face. The man who can literally scare people away with one fierce look, was smiling at me. Well to them, he was either a legendary vampire slayer, a fierce captain, or both. A lot of people are afraid of my father. Not because he could fire you're ass, or kick it painfully, or even because he's a descendant of the family who created Helios- Ra. But because he is a legendary vampire slayer who has killed off hundreds of Hel- Blar all by himself. He's actually not known as a vampire slayer, but as The Hel- Blar Killer. He's the only one known to mankind to easily slaughter Hel- Blar. Even some vampires and quite a lot of Hel- Blar fear him. I know Momonttre did. Still would if my father didn't stake his ass.

I nod as I run into his arms. He looked like he just got home and had been fighting half the night. His dress clothes were torn and bloody, and he smelt like beer and cologne.

"Oh sweetheart," he whispered, holding me tightly. "I've missed you so much."

We both pulled back.

"I've missed you too, dad," I said, smiling. "So..." I look down at his clothes. "It looks like you're party got crashed."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Those Hel- Blar bastards found out Helios- Ra was having a small party and thought they could kill me, since they knew I'd be drinking. But they should know that I am one of the worlds best drunks as well as vampire slayers." He grinned. "I only drink until I can't fully keep myself aware of what's happening. I usually have to get you're mother to send a large bowl of fire through my mind to snap me back to reality. So unfortunately last night she had to do it to everyone that was there."

"Ouch," I pulled a face. "Not something anyone wants to go through on a Friday night,"

He agreed, scoffing and nodding. "Damn right about that sweetheart."

"Okay, mom obviously hit the bed when youse arrived home."

"Yeah, she was just as exhausted."

I burrowed my eyebrows in confusement. "She shouldn't be losing any energy,"

He shrugged. "I don't know what's happening. Lately when she uses her powers, she loses a lot of energy."

That shouldn't be happening. I'll ask grandma when I see her. I look at him and smile. "Okay, well, I have a meeting with Mother Nature herself, so I better get going." I hug my father one more time and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles at me as he walks up the stairs. That's when I gleam my way to Nature's quarters as I call it...

********  
Alright, so Grandma said someone is messing with mom's power source out of her nature helpers, but she is unaware of who that actually is. Though she did say whoever it was, mom can kill he or she once she finds out. You think Mother Nature would know everything about magic since...well it was really my mother who created magic, witches, vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creatures.  
I sigh. The good thing is that my grandma's really happy to know that I'm home and she even asked if I wanted anything to be done, involving nature. I asked her if she could allow the Drakes and it's vampire allies to walk in the sun easily. That way I could go shopping with my girls, instead of waiting for decades to actually do that. Even Helena still has trouble staying up during the day. She, of course, said yes. Best. Grandma. Ever!

I gleamed to Solange's room and found her and Kieran sleeping peacefully. Aww, they look cute together. Okay, now, down to waking them up. I hit them hard on the shoulders but they didn't buldge.

I sigh. "Solange? Kieran? Wake up!" I almost shouted. No answer. "Bloody hell." I glance to the blinds and saw the hook. Brilliant! I walk over to the window and unhook the blinds.

They snapped their eyes open in fury. But when they glance at the window and the sun beaming through it brightly, they shot me a confused look.

I shrugged. "My grandmother's allowing every Drake vampire and it's close vampire allies to walk in the sun easily," I explained. "Instead of waiting for decades just go shopping or to the beach with my girls,"

Solange shot up with the biggest grin on her face. She sped to me and knocked me down. I laughed.

"Oh my God! I can't believe Nature did that." she said as she let go of me and helped me up. Kieran had the same grin on his face as Solange. "Nice one, kid." he said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at them both. "So get you get you're ass changed while I go wake up everyone else."

She nodded as she turned to Kieran. They kissed, happily.

I smile as I go and wake up everyone else. Everyone either hugged or kissed me, or they did both. But when I came to Nicholas' room, he was already up with his blinds open as well. Oh crap, Lucy...

"Shit, sorry," I said, looking down, realising too late that he was in mid changing, his pale back facing me. He only had jeans on and he was barefoot. "I uh, should've knocked, but..." I couldn't help but looking up at his bare back. He had a tattoo of an angel on the top right of it. Sexy! Oh shit. Quit it Lucy. He turned his head a little. His dark hair was ruffled. It hadn't yet been brushed which made it only worse. I use to run my hand through that hair.

I didn't realise that my feet were walking towards him. I was inches away. "Is that a tattoo?" I asked, my fingers gently going over it.

He flinched a little as though I was putting him in pain. I know I was. Very much.

"Sorry," I whispered, putting my fingers down slowly. "I'll see you downstairs."

I began to walk away, but just as I was about to close the door, his deep voice called my name.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down.

He sighed. "Nevermind."

I shut the door. Wow I mouthed. That was awkward. God, if it's awkward now, just imagine it every other time I talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Park

**NOTE: **Yeah, so this involves some description I don't recommend people who are against gays to read or youngsters **(Specifically ElizaBleh :P)**

**Chapter Four**

I sighed as I walked downstairs and found nobody in the living room. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I walked out to the backyard and found the whole family there including Helena and Liam, looking up to the sun. I knew Liam could handle the sun, and Helena as well, just not as easily.

"Is everyone enjoying the sun?" I asked as I stepped onto the grass.

"God," Sebeastian said. "It's been so long."

"I could handle it before but it was hard. Now its as if...I'm still human." Helena said, looking at me and smiling. "Thank you darling," Darling? Wow. Helena must be in a really happy mood.

I smile at them all. "So, .I didn't just ask my grandmother to let you all be allowed to roam easily under the sun, just so youse could not go anywhere during the day. Come on!" I grinned. "Let's go to the park."

They all agreed and we were soon out in the front. I called my mother and father to tell them to meet us at the park. They, surprisingly after what dad told me, said they'd meet us there. I sigh. "Me and the girls can gleam," I said. "You guys can take the cars." They nodded. I gleamed with the girls into the bushwalk in Violet Hill's park. There's probably going to be heaps of people there so I can't exactly just appear like a glowing light, and not be asked questions.

"God, this feels so good," Solange said as we arrived in the middle of the bushwalk. We were shaded by trees. All of us chattered and laughed as we walked to where the others were. They already had blankets set out and it looked as though mum packed a quick lunch for us humans. I even saw dad. I kneeled down in between both my parents. I put my both my hands on their shoulders and smile as they look at me.

"Lucy," Solange said. I looked at her just as she threw a piece of chocolate at me. I opened my mouth and it shot in perfectly. I ate it and looked at my parents. They were eating sandwiches, while everyone else, besides Chloe and Hunter, were drinking blood from fully colored drink bottles.

Aunt Hycanith sighed and laid down happily along with Helena, who was on top of Liam's arm, and the rest of the Drakes. It was only Nicholas who decided to stay sitting up. But he was in the sun and he looked a bit happy. Truthfully, he really looked...tormented, as though he was anguish. Tall, dark, and tormented equaled **MAJOR SEXY.** Oh God, Lucy. I sigh and check my phone for messages as I plop a grape into my mouth. Sweet and juicy, just how I like them. I had received a message from my close England friends, Amelia 'Mia' and Samantha 'Sam'. Well, Mia anyway...

**FROM: **Mia

**_Hey Lucy!_**

**_We are in the taxi on our way to Violet Hill's park. _**  
**_R U sure it's all good to stay with you and you're family?_**

**RECIEVED: **3:01:46pm Today

I looked at the time. 3:05 pm. Crap, they're going to be here in less than 5 minutes.

"Um," I said, looking away from my phone and to my parents. "Mom, dad," I began. I sigh and grin as they look at me. "I have these two wonderful girls from England coming to Violet Hill for a little while. I was just wondering if we could, um, possibly allow them to stay with us until further notice." I said, slowly. They looked very hesistant. Solange shot me a confused look. "Please," I begged them. "I promise you that they are well mannered and will do what ever you ask them, house and grocery wise."

"Hmmm..." my mother said, glancing at my father. "I don't know sweetheart,"

"Oh please mom." Besides, I've kind of already told them that you and dad said yes. I didn't realise I had said that out loud until my mother gave me a fierce facial expression.

"You told them already, honey," my mother said, sounding angry but forgivable at the same time. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. You are lucky we have two spare rooms in the house," everyone chuckled. "Oh shut up" I scowlded, smirking.

I hug them both. "Thank you," I look at the Drakes. I let go of my mom and dad. "Okay guys. Now my friends are Mia and Sam. Mia is the redhead. She is sweet and very shy, so don't joke around her because she will take them seriously. Sam on the other hand is the blonde girl. She is witty and very outgoing." Okay, here comes the other part. "But she's also a...lesbian."

Everyone, besides Nicholas, either choked on their drinks or food.

"You befriended a lesbian?" Duncan asked, wipping his mouth quickly.

I nod.

"You have a friend who is a lesbian?" my mother said, grabbing her drink bottle and taking a major gulp of it. "A lesbian. Really, sweetheart?" she kind of looked disappointed.

I nod again. "Oh come on. Don't be a hater for my friends sexuality. I mean, Nathan's gay and he's my friend. Besides, you don't need to worry about her getting in my pants." I smirk. "Because I am totally not her type." I hadn't noticed that I was shadowed.

"But we did share one _hot_ kiss at the nightclub." I heard that familiar, funky, english accent. Well, it wasn't all the way British. She sounded like Kate Beckinsale.

I smirked as I got up and turned around to face my two friends. Mia, as always, was smiling sweetly. I grinned as I hugged them both. "You guys made it," I said, letting go of them.

"I know right," Sam replied, smirking.

I looked at them and smiled as I turned to face the family. I introduced them all and told them that they are aware of what they are. They all gave a warm greeting. Even my mom. But of course, Nicholas...

"And this is Nicholas," I said, sighing as I reached him. He hadn't looked at my friends when they arrived. He glanced at my friends and turned away when he looked at me. "Hey," he simply said, so not in the mood.

I rolled my eyes and walk over to the rest of the family. All of us girls sat in the sun and talked.

"So, how was life in England, Lucy?" Solange asked, as we all set out sunglasses firmly on our eyes. I cross legged and lean back on my hands.

I sigh and smile. I knew everyone would be listening. Maybe even Nicholas. "Life in England? It was...an amazing journey, I'll admit. To finish off High school in one of the most expensive elite boarding schools in all of England, wasn't exactly... exciting.:" I said the last word slowly. I began to remnisce my high school days. I don't know how many times I got in trouble there, but I had my girls to back me up. "But to expericnce their own version of Helios- Ra academy, was truely...worth experiencing."

"How?" Hunter asked.

I looked at her and tilted my head to the side. "It was like university for me to be honest. During the day, us girls," I indicated to Mia, Sam, and I. "We either studied vampires, what they do and all, vampire politics," I glanced at the Drakes, smirking. "Which I totally didn't need to study for, but just in case," I looked back at Solange and winked, my smirk now in a smile. "If we weren't studying, we trained through obstacles and had vampire missions put on us. It truely isn't that different if you compare it to the Helios- Ra academy here."

The girls nod.

"So what about night time?" Christabelle smirked. This, I definitly knew everyone was listening on. And I'm pretty damn sure Nicholas was listening as well.

I smirk. "I don't kiss and tell, my darlings,"

"Ooh," they all said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up,"

"You don't kiss and tell?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't."

"Well I do," she chuckled. "This one here," she pointed to me. "is the one to go to when you want to have fun. My God, how crazy she was. Everything she did, was -"

I cut her off. "Shh,"

She, as usual, ignored me and continued. "Anyway, everything that she did, was completely crazy, but it was absoulutly fun."

_Oh Grandma_, help me I thought as I quickly got up.

"Lucy has kissed -" I pulled her hair.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing her head. She shot me angry glance. "What the Hell was that for?"

"Do you have to blab off? Like, right now?" I said, glancing quickly over my shoulder to my very curious family.

She looked. "Oh, oops. Sorry, I guess I forgot," she looked back at me apolegetically.

I sigh and walk over to the picnic area, where I scoop up some grapes. I walk back over to the girls, completely ignoring my parents facial expressions. Nice one. It looks like its going to be awkward tonight when I talk to my parents. God, if they knew half the things I got up too in England, they would likely band me from going to clubs, and ground me forever. And it's quite possible when you're going to be officially immortal when you're 21, and you're mother literally has the power to lock you up in you're room like Rapaunzel. Damn it.

I sit cross legged this time, putting a grape in my mouth.

"How's the music life been?" Chloe asked.

Oh right. Music. I forgot about that. "Um...it's been alright. I still write music when I get good inspirations, and I still play the guitar, piano, and um...Oh yeah!" I snapped my finger. "How's Nathan and Linnet?" I asked, looking at Christabelle. Nathan and Linnet were my best school friends, and band. Nathan played the drums and edited our music, while Linnet played the bass gass. I played the lead guitar, piano, keyboard, and sang. We didn't have a name because I felt it was unnecessary, since I wasn't planning on doing music as a career. I got a chance at it, I'll admit it, even though it's selfish. But, vampire slayering and Magic is already my life. Always will be.

"They're doing well. They've gone off to university. Oh, and guess what?" Christabelle beamed, excitedly.

"What?"

"Nathan goes out with Xavier Lewis!"

"Oh. My. God. No Way!" I said, suprised. Xavier was the...neat, posh boy. But he was pretty good looking, and he was nice. In fact, a lot of girls drooled over him. Oh, and he's rich. His father owns petrol stations all around America.

She nodded. "Yeah! But Xavier is really good."

I nod. "Wow,"

"I know right. But hey, as long as Nathan's happy, we're happy. Right?"

I nod again. "I want to see them all." I moaned.

"You will, soon. Summer break remember?" she replied.

"Oh yeah." I glance at Nicholas who was still in the same position we'd left him. "It seems like it's going to be one hell of a summer this year. Especially since I'm not going back to England." That's when everyone looked at me, including Nicholas. Everyone had a happy facial expression on their face, except him. I smile at him before glancing at my parents. "Unless of course my parents loved it when I was gone," my mom got up and walked to me, calmly with a huge young grin on her face.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I hated it when you were gone." she whispered, kissing the side of my head. I held onto her arms, never wanting my mommy to let go of me.

Chloe gasped. "Photo time!" she quickly took her camera out. "Smile!"

My mother and I smiled, and when I looked at the photo, we looked like the perfect mother and daughter. My mother didn't look like the moon Goddess, the real queen of us all besides Mother Nature, and I didn't look like the moon princess, Nature's grandaughter.

"That's a keeper," my mother said. "Remind me to get that photo off you, my dear." she told Chloe, passing her camera back and smiling. Chloe grinned. "I'll print it out and give it to you straight away, _you're majesty_,"

We all laughed, including the Drakes, my father, and Kieran, as my mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling at us. I looked at Nicholas again and saw he wasn't laughing, but still looking at me. He gave me a look that made my heart flutter. I turn away. Oh Nature...


	5. Chapter 5 - Day Out In The Birthday

**Thank you guys** for still reading _The_ _Powerful Blood of Neena_. I've just began another story for the **Drake Chronicles** so between both, I'm...kind of...never mind haha :)

**Enjoy :D**

**Chapter Five**

**June 16th 2012,**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, I'm writing in a diary. Honestly, I haven't written a diary entry since I was 14, when I hit 'girlhood'. _  
_So, my mother and father know about my England days and were not happy when they found out what_  
_ had happened a few times. Sam called the 'incidents' the 'London Bridge'. Why? Who knows. Anyway, _  
_the incidents were me going out and waking up the next day, naked, with another guy. It only happened _  
_three times. But hey, I was a young adult in London with all them English hotties! What's a girl to do? Sigh._  
_Everyone knows I'm bi-sexual now since at my 'Welcome Home Party', which happened a week ago, me and _  
_Sam shared a hot kiss as well as me kissing another random guy, and even licking tequila off each other. _  
_Me and Sam, not me and the random guy. Oh, and to make matters worst, my butterfly tattoos on my back_  
_ and my belly button rings were also revealed due to my clothing that night. My mother gave me a huge lecture _  
_for it while my father gave me disappointing daddy looks. Looks that made me feel majorly guilty and sad. But he's forgiven me, and he even gave me loads of spending money. Mom, of course, forgave slowly. It was only _  
_yesterday she fully forgave me. I've only been here two weeks. I haven't spoken to my grandmother since_  
_I arrived, but by the looks of the weather, she seemed pretty happy with what was going on. Nicholas, on_  
_ the other hand, hasn't said a word to me since the party. I kissed Sam and the random guy right in front _  
_of him. But it seemed as though he was enjoying himself that night when he kissed those two girls. Sluts. One before and after the exposure of myself. What's his problem? I'll admit, however, that I did feel bad for kissing Sam and the random guy, especially in front of Nicholas. I don't show it, not as obviously I hope, that I still love Nicholas. And, I know he's loves me. But we can't be together...we can never be together. And I hate it._

I sigh as I close my purple, hardback diary. I put a closure spell on it so no one, not even my mother, could open it. So today, everyone's going to the beach. Including Nathan, Xavier, and Linnet. And...Nicholas. I double-check my purple bikini was tied tightly against me as I put a floral dress on myself and my flip-flops. I go out of the house with my beach-bag and drive off to the beach where everyone is supposed to meet. I arrive there and find everyone was already set up. My friends wave over at me as I get out of my black Ferrari spider, my parent's welcome home gift to me. I lock it and grin as I walk over to them all. But the girls who were dating one of the legendary Drake brothers, were looking annoyed and scowling. Solange was scowling as well because of Kieran.

"Every girl here is staring," Hunter said as I arrived to them. "And it's pissing me off because I know that one the people they are staring at, is Quin."

I laugh as I sit down on a blanket. I run my hand on my hair so that it's out-of-the-way. Who wouldn't be staring? Every Drake brother has a nice set of pale abs and lean, muscular arms. I find it horribly difficult not to stare at Nicholas. As far as I knew, everyone was wearing boarding shorts and bikini's. The female adults were wearing long dresses and the men were wearing boarding shorts with loose shirts. Everyone looked like models to be honest. Even Nathan and Xavier. They were working out apparently.

"Did everyone just arrive?" I asked as I put my phone away and look at them all. They all nodded.

I sigh as the girls sit down around me.

"Why isn't anyone in the water?" I said as I look out to the beautiful blue ocean.

"We were waiting for you," Mia replied, simply.

I nod. "Okay. Well, let me take this dress off and put lotion on my back and then we can go in." I said, smiling. I place my hands, cross ways on my dress and lift it up, bearing my belly button and tattoos. I fold the dress and place it in my bag, while also grabbing my sun lotion out. I squirt some on my hands and rub my legs and arms.

"Solange?" I said, looking at her.

She glanced at me smiling. "Yeah?"

"Could you please put some lotion on my back?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded. I laid on my stomach as she rubbed some on my back.

"Finished." she said. I sit up as she gave me my lotion. I tie my hair up in ponytail and take my sunglasses off. I put all the items back in the bag. "Are you guys ready to go for a swim?" I asked them. The girls nod. I smile as I stand up with them.

I glance at the family. "Are any of you guys going to come?" The Drake brothers-except Nicholas, of course- Kieran, Nathan, and Xavier decided to join us. I smirk and run into the water, diving graciously when I get into a deep end. I swim up and find everyone surrounding me, grinning.

Í heave a sigh and grin happily. "Amazing,"

For what felt like hours, we played around. Us girls, chatted, swam, and joked around with the guys. Eventually they got pissed and were swimming after all of us girls. We laughed.

"Okay, I'll be back," I said as I ducked underneath and swam back to the shore. I gasped for air and walked as I stood up. I'm determined to get everyone in the water as I looked at the family. My eyes shot to Nicholas who was sitting up against a tree, listening to music, with his shades on his eyes firmly and his hair looking as ruffled as usual. As sexy as usual. He looked like a beach male model. No wonder every girl who was there was staring at him with gawking eyes. If they don't stop staring soon, I might have to flay their face and blame it on some new sun disease. Shit Lucy! That would not work out well...

NICHOLAS

As I saw her arise from the water and stand, I couldn't help but feeling pissed. She is one hell of a enthralling, erotic princess. A Goddess that was once mine. I noticed most guys staring at her, well, her body anyway. If they don't stop staring, I'm going to rip their fucking eyeballs out in a minute. Damn it Nicholas I scolded myself. I sigh. Is she trying to make me enraged yet tormented at the same time? Since she's doing a pretty good fucking job of it! In fact, she's the entire reason I feel tormented every single day now, and kissing other girls every time I want to, doesn't even take a bit of that pain away. I wonder if she feels what I feel each day. I did my best not to look at her as she tried to convince the adults to join everyone else in the water.

But I did, and when I did, she was laughing as the adults got ready to go into the water. God her laugh is ridiculously arousing. However, her smile is beautiful, still tremendously sexy, but it's unique. It's a good thing my shades are pure black so nobody can really see if you're looking at them. I watched as the adults walked into the water. Lucy grinned as she saw them swim around with the rest of the family. But of course, she couldn't forget about me I thought, dryly. I wish she did though...

She glanced at me, smiling that beautiful smile. "So..." she sighed, putting her hands on her now model curves. Goddamn it. She isn't a model, but with that height, perfect curvaceous figure that came with her hips swinging each time she walked (I couldn't, um, help but notice), and gorgeous breast, she might as well be! Shit Nicholas. You got to stop checking her out.

She closed her eyes for a few moments. "Are you going to come swim with us?" she asked, reopening them.

I shook my head. If I come swim with you guys, I'll most likely drown due to my brothers' foolish pranks, because I'll be too distracted by looking at you.

"Oh come on Nicholas," she grinned. "Surely you don't want to stay here, listening to music all day,"

"I don't honestly feel like swimming,"

Her grin disappeared, quickly. "Then why did you come?" Yes Nicholas. Fool! Why did you come ? Oh yeah. That's right. My sister pulled my hair and threatened to tell Lucy everything that's happened since she had been away to good old England. Now that you think of it, it would probably be better than seeing her exquisite self here. Right in front of _me_.

"Last time I checked, the beach didn't necessarily mean swimming in the sea," I said, coldly. I took my ear phones out.

She sighed, taking her hands off her hips and kneeling down on my blanket. "Come on Nicholas," she pleaded, putting her hands on her laps. "What was the point of coming to the beach if you weren't going to swim?"

I sighed, frustrated at this whole thing. Why did she have to be adorably irritating? God, why did I have to fall for her? "Why do you want me to come and swim?"

"I want everyone to enjoy the day. _Really_ enjoy the day." she emphasised the word.

"I am," I lied. Usually I'm a pretty good liar, I'll vainly admit. Not to my mom, unfortunately. But it wouldn't take a genius to tell that this utterly sucked. Maybe...

She scoffed. "Really Nicholas? Are you seriously enjoying doing this?" she gestured to everything.

I rolled my eyes. Better than torturing myself by looking at you in your sexy bikini, especially in the water. Although, tt would be better if you didn't have the swimming shorts on...Bloody hell, Nicholas. I sighed once more. "Leave me alone, Lucy," I told her, not in the mood anymore.

She shook her head, smirking. "Not until you get you're body in the deep end of the water, with the family, for 5 minutes."

I scoffed this time. "Yeah right,"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Nicholas," she begged, giving me the innocent Lucy puppy dog eyes that my mom can't even resist to. Seriously. And that's my mom. The kick ass warrior vampire Queen. But only Solange and Lucy can pull it off for her.

"No," I replied simply.

"Please," she put more innocence in the eyes. "Just one eensy, weensy, little widdle swim," she pouted.

I sighed, giving up. "Fine,"

"Yay!" Her eyes lit up as she grabbed both my hands and pulled me up. I couldn't help but laugh as I took my sunglasses off.

She giggled as we looked at each other. We were still holding hands. This, we haven't done, in 3 years. We let go. Lucy quickly smiled as she turned and began to walk. My eyes couldn't help but dart to her tattoos. Sexy. Oh shit. I better not drown...

**More to come soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Night Time

**Here you go !**

**Chapter Six**

**LUCY**

_***Nighttime at the Drakes***_

I hopped out of the shower, dried myself, and got changed into my white, cotton, colorful polka dot boxers, and white tank top that only just fit me. Damn. It fit me perfectly a few months ago. I must of gotten taller. Oh well. I flip back my wet, messy, hair that looked tousled but was actually naturally straight, with my hand and walk outside of the bathroom. It was quiet. Too quiet. I burrow my eyebrows in confusement. Hmm...

I go to Solange's room and find that nobody was in there. I drop my bag in the guest room where Sam and Mia's were. I go and check downstairs if the Drakes were there. No sign of them. That's weird. I go out to the back and find all of them standing apart and staring up into the sky where a light was shinning upon them all.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you guys are hypnotised," I joked.

Solange looked at me and grinned, her teeth glowing like pearls. "The_ Moon_ princess has arrived."

I go to her and find that they were all staring at a big, glowing, full moon that was right in front of us. "Well isn't that something," I say, glancing at it and smiling.

"It is," Helena replied. She sighed. "I haven't seen a full moon since the night Liam and I were in the lake."

"Oh God," Solange muttered. "Too much information mother,"

We all laughed.

"It's so beautiful," Mia said.

"It's Enchanting," Sam added.

I sigh. "It's magic,"

I felt a few eyes on me but that didn't cause me to look at them.

"Besides the ocean, the moon is also our power source." I said, looking at them. "It's my mother's home." And it was true. It is my mother's home. She didn't literally live on the moon. But it was her second life source. If the moon was destroyed-which is clearly impossible unless...never mind that thought-my mother would lose all of her immortality and power, and would be forced to wait a hundred years in the Land of Nature, my grandmother's home, until she is fully restored. The bad thing is, that if my mother does get to that, I won't have access to her. No one will. Only my grandmother and her inner circle. Unless I needed both my grandmother and mother's help, urgently to defeat evil. But it won't come to that. Hopefully. The other bad thing is that, if my mother dies, she takes all vampires, werewolves, and other magical creatures with her, since she created them.

"Yes and the Moon Princess would know that. I mean it clearly states in her title that she must know these kind of things." Solange said, glancing at me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling. "Shut up, Vampire Princess."

"Hey!" she fake scolded. "Don't even go there."

We all laugh.

"So you are both princess' ?" Mia asked as we all went back in the house. When she found out, she was in pure fascination. She loved nature just as much as me and she accepted everybody. Whether you were a vampire, werewolf, leprecaun, or even a small fairy, she would accept you because that's just how she is. Sweet, loving, kind, and shy. I think if my grandmother ever met her, she would give Mia a bit of magic. I should bring that up to my grandmother next time I see her.

Solange nods. "Unfortunately."

"Isn't it cool?"

I scoff. "Being a princess isn't everything you thought it would be," I answered. Well...it just isn't. Especially if your mother is busy somewhere else. That's not good for me, because whatever magical business she has to take care of but she can't, she sends me. And all I hear is demonic cursing, howls, and snarls. Now, what I see is worst. I cringe.

Solange strongly agreed with me. "I didn't even want to be a princess."

"Well, none of us wanted to be princes' either. But I don't think we really have a choice now that mother has already had her coronation." Logan said, sighing and siting on an arm-chair with Isabeau on his lap. They share a kiss.

I smile as I look at everyone in the living room. I noticed Nicholas was looking out the window. It went quiet. He closed the curtain and turned around. His eyes met mine, but they drifted down my body. He sighed before meeting my eyes again. He looked away. For some reason, it felt awkward. I think it was because all eyes were on us two, watching us closely. Nicholas looked at Solange who gave him a look I knew he could recognise. He frowned and shook his head. He began to walk up to his room.

I cleared my throat and smiled. "I'm going to go up to the guest room."

They all nod. I sigh as I walk to the guest room. I grab my brush out of my bag and brush my hair lightly. I tied it up in a neat ponytail. After that, I go into Solange's room and find all the girls there.

"Hey," I greeted, siting down cross-legged on Solange's bed. "Did everyone enjoy the beach?"

They all nodded.

"Yeah! That's the most fun I've had in quite a long time." Solange replied, sighing.

"So, it's been two weeks and I still haven't caught up to what's been happening around here."

"What's been happening around here? Or what's been happening in Nicholas' life?" Solange smirked.

"Why would I be interested in his life?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual. Of course I'm interested in Nicholas' life.

Solange rolled her eyes and took a big sigh. "Lucy," she began. Oh great. "We all know you and Nicholas are still _madly_ in love with each other..."

"Wait!" I interrupted, putting my hands up. "Do we have to talk about this?"

The girls nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Solange said, seriously.

I rolled my eyes and sigh. I then close them and murmur a spell that shuts off vampires access to the conversation. I reopen them again. I heard a few loud, "Oh come on!" and grunts coming from downstairs.

I ignored them and sigh. I was still trying to get over the fact that Nicholas still loved me. "He doesn't love me anymore Solange. Can we please just leave it at that?"

Solange rolled her eyes again. "No, we cannot and we will not." she sighed, heavily. "Nicholas still loves you..."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes this time. I shake my head as I glance away from the girls. "He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"So do you." she replied, defensively.

"Who said I loved him?" I looked back at Solange with serious eyes.

Solange smirked. "Lucy. Who the hell are you kidding here? Of course you still love my brother." she sighed again. "Now no more bloody interruptions. Damn," she shook her head.

"Sorry," I apologised. "I won't interrupt anymore,"

Solange smiled and sigh. "Lucy, tell us the truth. Do you still love Nicholas?"

The girls looked at me. No point in lying now.

I sigh. "Yes. Madly."

"Why did you end it with him in the first place?" Solange asked, seriously. I realised now, that Nicholas and I never told anybody why we ended it.

"It's none of your business," I replied.

Solange looked at me, furiously. "None of my business? He's my older brother, Lucy. Of course it's my bloody business."

"So?" if being a bitch is what it's going to take me to try to get out of this question, then being a bitch it is. "It's nobody's business."

"Yes, it is if it involves Nicholas drinking human blood."

"What?" I was shocked. Why would he do that?

Solange sighed. "Nicholas...he killed some humans," she looked pained. "Late last year. The Helios Ra academy had a big war against us. And you're father was in Romania at the time with Hart. You're mother was in a magical dimension so we were left outnumbered. But, you're father returned just as they were about to kill my mother. They had already tortured the rest of us. Including Isabeau and Christabel. Hunter, Chloë and the rest of the good Helios Ra gang were all locked up. The whole thing was run by Alana Wilson, who was Hope's best friend. So we truly despise them now. And when the family figured out why Nicholas did what he did, we..." she didn't want to finish off the last sentence,

"What is it?" I demanded.

She let out a breath and looked at me sadly. "We wanted to despise and kill you too."

"Why?"

"Because you're the reason he did what he did Lucy! You put him through hell!" Christabel snapped, furiously. After she realised what she did, she looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry," she stammered. She sighs. "It just pisses me off still."

I nod, understanding everything. I'm the reason...Oh God. I felt like crying. Had I hurt Nicholas that bad?

"Why aren't I dead?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Solange sighed. "In the end, we knew you were our family Luce. And my father said that if we killed you, Nicholas would never speak to us again, and we would probably be killed through painful ways by you're mother."

The girls laughed. I didn't. Instead, I closed my eyes as painful memories flashed before me. Of the break-up...

**FLASHBACK**

Nicholas kissed me deeply as we walked into the woods, underneath the moonlight.

I pulled away, remembering why I had been there. I placed my hands on Nicholas' chest. I couldn't look at his face. It would bring too many tears.

"Um," my lips trembled. A tear slipped down my face. Oh God. No one had ever seen me cry. Not ever.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern showing deeply in his voice. He cupped my face with his cold yet strong pale hands.

More tears had slipped down my cheeks.

"Lucy, please tell me what is wrong," he begged.

I looked away from his chest, and sniffed, loudly. "W-we c-can't..."

Nicholas still cupping my face, forced me to look at me. His eyes were already in pain. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"

My lips were trembling as I said the words that ruined not only my soul, but his too. "We can't...be together anymore."

Nicholas looked like he had been shot with a thousand wooden bullets. He let go of my face and stepped back. "Lucy, I don't understand..." I knew he was trying his best not to sound hurt.

"It wasn't you." I assured him, still crying. "And there's nobody else."

He looked down. "Why?" he whispered. The fact that he looked extremely sexy that night made it a lot worst.

I close my eyes and inhale. I exhale slowly, also reopening my eyes. "I can't be with you because..." A few more tears slipped down my cheeks as he looked at me, pain and sadness in his eyes. "I can't focus." I sigh, slowly and sadly. "My love for you weakens my magic more and more as I use it. I can't concentrate as powerfully as I use to."

He shook his head. "There has to be another way,"

"I wish," I sobbed as our arms encircled each other.

"We'll find another way," he whispered into my hair.

I let go and shook my head. "I've tried to concentrate. But last night's example proved it wrong." Last night, I was weapon-less and walking around the city with my friends, Nathan and Linnet. All of a sudden, about five Hel- Blar showed up, looking to kill the 'Hel- Blar Killer's' daughter. I freeze them **(molecule combustion)**, but they didn't stay frozen. I freeze them again, and they froze, but about one minute later, they unfreeze again, and began to re-attack us. It was a good thing Quin and Hunter were around at the time. Or else most vampires besides the Drakes, would be dead. Trust me, you do not want to kill the Moon Princess.

He looked at me sadly. "No, I won't let you go." he said, pulling me towards him. We looked deeply into each other's eyes as our gazes burned.

I shook my head, as more began tears running down my cheeks. "Please don't." I begged him as I looked away.

He placed his hand underneath my chin and tilted it so that I was facing him, before he kissed me with a passionate hunger only he would've given me.

Tears were running freely as I pulled away from him, using all my strength. I shook my head as I gleamed away, because I knew that if I ran, he would easily catch up to me. The look in his eyes made me cry as I stayed with my grandmother that night. Yes, my _grandmother_.

**Enjoyed? Please comment/review (whatever!)** :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Confronting Nicholas Pt1

**Chapter Seven**

**REALITY**

I opened my watery eyes and found the girls looking at me.

Mia gasped. "Are you okay Luce?"

I realised that tears were now slipping down my face. I didn't answer. I looked down and blinked.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Solange asked, seriously as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my hands. I look up to the girls who looked worried. I chuckle a little as another tear slipped down my face. They've never seen me cry. Only Mia has.

I sniffed again. "I'll be back." I murmured, smiling at the sadly. I got up and took in a deep breath as I walked to Solange's door. I clutched on the door handle, opened it, and went out into the silent and chilly hallway. It's always cold in the Drakes', even in the summer. Obviously they don't care anymore because they don't really feel hot or cold.

I walk down a floor to where the guy's slept. I walked quietly to Nicholas' room. Here we go...

I knock on the door. Nicholas answered the door, topless, and a look of pain and surprise flashed on his face. He was wearing dark jeans and his hair was wet. He had a towel in one hand. I couldn't help but drift down his body. Holy Crap! Why did you have to be so damn sexy? I looked back up at him quickly.

He frowned at me. Nice. He noticed me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

**I apologize that it is short but this is all I've got for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Confronting Nicholas Pt2

**I know it's been a while since the last update. Been really busy trying to figure out what comes next :L**

**NOTE:** **Please don't be angry or disappointed if this chapter is not too you're liking :)**

**But here it is. (LITTLE SWEARING INVOLVED)**

**Chapter Eight**

"I need to talk to you," I replied, softly. "Please."

He nodded.

I walk in his room. It hasn't changed one bit. I smile.

"What did you want to talk about?" he said, sighing.

I turned around to face him. He was leaning against the wall.

"Us," I replied simply, but very seriously.

"Us? Is there a problem?"

I nodded. "Yes, Nicholas, there is a problem. And you know it. So don't start playing stupid with me." I looked at him.

"Well, then what's you're problem Lucky?" he said, smirking.

I sighed. "Shut up,"

He smiled, but something tells me he realized this was serious. Good. "Okay, Lucy, continue."

"We can't keep going on like this," I began.

He frowned. "Like what?"

I rolled my eyes. "You need to stop acting like...I pain you each time I'm in the same room."

"You really think I'm acting?"

I looked down. "Do you still love me?" I asked, looking into his gorgeous pale blue eyes.

I saw him tense. "That's a fucked up question to ask when you already know the answer."

"You're right. I do."

"Have you been crying?" he asked, straightening up a little bit. Damn him for changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject Nic-"

"Have you?" he interrupted.

I sigh. "No," I lied.

"Don't lie to me," he said, darkly. It made me frightened a little. His tone was...different. Something I had never heard before unless he was seriously pissed off. _But lying about myself crying isn't that bad, is it?_

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, his lips were on mine...

**Short, I know. My apologizes :) Please review. Ideas might be good as well. And don't forget about the other two characters that were in Chapter Two. :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - What Happened When I Left?

**Chapter 9**

**Hi guys. Um, I am so sorry for the late update. I've been going through quite a difficult and sad time with my family. And this is all I've got for now.**

Nicholas' lips touched mine and I felt like I was in pure ecstasy. I then opened my lips so that his tongue could touch mine. The kiss was at first very, very passionate. But then Nicholas deepened the kiss into a sexier, hotter, and hungry fire. Oh shit. I moan quietly as his tongue deepens into my mouth. Holy shit, this feels good. I might be a Moon Princess or a vampire hunter but shit, if I was standing up, I would've fallen due to my now fragile knees. His hands were on my back as they travelled downwards towards my butt. He pulled me towards him, tightly. I honestly think that if I were a _normal _human being, he would've crushed my bones.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he squeezed my butt and lifted me up. My legs immediately enclosed around his hips. Nicholas tightened his hold on me. I pulled away and began to pant. My hands were now tangled in his hair. I couldn't help but whimper. _I am such a pussy_ I thought as I tear ran down my cheek. Nicholas kissed it away as we held onto each other.

"I'm so sorry." I blurted out.

He looked at me, slightly confused. But then his face lit up as if he had just realized. "Solange told you." He said.

I nodded as I sniffed. "I wouldn't have left if I knew I was going to hurt you so badly."

"Oh babe…" he shook his head as he pressed his lips to mine. Two more tears ran down my cheek, so I pulled away. He sighed as he noticed that I was now crying. "It wasn't you're fault, Lucy. I was at a low point. And…what's done is done. If I could take it back, I would." Anger suddenly hit me. Guilt and sadness came only moments later.

I grimaced. "It_ is_ my fault, Nicholas," I said, trying to keep my anger under control. But thunder was heard in the skies. My grandmother is always in full control of what happens with the weather but if my mom and I dig deep, we can for small moments control it ourselves. However, if we really want to, manipulating the weather becomes us.

Nicholas glanced outside as lightening began to show. My eyes were still on him as he looked back at me. He frowned as he put me down and walked over to his bed. Sighing, he laid down on his bed. My eyes glanced down to chest. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. He looked so hot in black jeans. I heard him softly chuckle. I knew he had caught me staring but eh, what's a girl to do?

I walked to his bed and sat on the side of it. Nicholas, wordlessly, picked up my hand and brought it to his mouth where he kissed it.

"That's very distracting, Nicholas." I said, quietly.

He chuckled as he kissed it again.

"Why'd you do it, Nicholas?" I asked softly as I pulled my hand away. I looked down.

He let out a long sigh. "When you left, I thought I could get over you by doing what…_Quinn_ did."

"Who was a one night stand man? Mmm-hmm," I said.

He began to laugh. "Yeah, unfortunately,"

I couldn't help but let out a few giggles. But then I knew had to complete this conversation. No matter how much I hated it. "What happened?" I asked him as we stopped laughing.

"It didn't help…but it did have its moments," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I crossed my arms over my chest and went by his door where I leaned on it. "Imaging you sleeping with other girls just makes me quite angry," I said quietly, looking at my bare feet.

"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual baby," I heard him reply, in a low and awfully sexier voice. His voice is a turn on. _Damn my hormones. _

I sighed, still looking at my feet. "What triggered your thirst for human blood?"

"It was nothing. Only the sadness," He said.

I looked straight at him and grimaced. He was telling the truth. "It was the sadness of my departure."

He didn't answer as I just stared at him. But on his face I could see sadness, regret, guilt, and anger, and it was all because of me. Human beings lost their lives because of me. I hadn't realized I tears were leaving my eyes until Nicholas wrapped his still bare and cold arms around me.

I sniffled as mine wrapped around his. I was sobbing by now. I couldn't handle this guilt.

" Shh," Nicholas murmured, softly as he kissed my forehead. We were on his bed now with me on his lap and only one of my arms around his neck. Both of his were still wrapped around me. "I knew the second I saw you're face after I told you it all that you would do this." He said. "I knew you would blame yourself for my mistakes. And this is exactly why I made everyone promise not to bring up the past because it would just hurt both of us."

I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't. I wanted to say something but it felt as if my lips were super-glued together. _I am so pathetic. _

"Lucy, stop," he begged. "Please stop crying. I can't bear to see you so hurt because of me. _Please. _My mistakes are _never _your fault._"_

I found my voice and sniffed. "I can't, Nicholas. I -"

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Nick, have you seen Lucy?" we heard Solange ask through the door.

I rolled my eyes as I wiped away the tears. How long had I been gone? Nicholas sighed as I got up. But his arms wrapped around me again as he pulled me down. He kissed me as if this was going to be our last kiss. I moaned. "Nick," I said, breathlessly as I pulled away.

He smiled as he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. He kissed my forehead before I got up. I smiled at him and then my eyes flickered to a photograph of me that was next to his bed, on his night table. It was back when I had short hair. It was long enough to have two, short, French braids. I had my glasses on, a plain blue, track suit jacket on and a white tank underneath. I was eating ice-cream.

"When did you take that?" I asked as I looked at him, still smiling.

"Back when you were cute."

I gasped, pretending that I was offended. "Am I not cute anymore?" I put my hand on my chest, dramatically.

He shook his head. "Nope," And with a smirk, he speedily stood up, grabbed my free hand and yanked me to him where he crushed his lips on mine. I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. _So does this mean we're together?_ I thought, curiously.

More knocking was heard on the door. "Nick, have you or have you not seen her?" Solange yelled.

We pulled away and Nicholas whispered in my ear, "You're not cute anymore. You're beautiful and," he dipped his head into the nape of my neck where he kissed it. "_Sexy._"

I giggled. "So…" I said, looking at his chest. "Are we…" I began to draw circles on his chest.

"Together?" Nicholas interrupted.

I nodded, glancing back at him. He smiled. "If you're okay with it," he replied, quietly, almost shyly.

"Kiss me once more and then I'll decide," I said, smirking.

He laughed as he kissed me, more passionately than the past ones he had just given to me.

When we let go, I nodded. "I think I can do my magic and be with you." I smiled at him. "That just means no more sluts,"

He snorted. "As long as you follow, I'll follow."

I let out a sigh. "Done," I said, simply. "_Totally _done." We kissed again.

I heard the door open so I pulled back. And when I did, I found Solange and the girls with very shocked faces, standing by the door. _Oh shit. I've got a lot to explain._

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. As usual, please, _please, _comment/review/give advice :) It means a lot. **

******NOTE: FORGOTTEN MEMORY COMES WITH STOLEN PASSION - I will try and update that story very soon as well so please guys, don't give up on the story. Like I said in the beginning, I'm going through a really bad time. So please bare with me, you guys :) Thanks, x.**


End file.
